Road Trip From Hell
by DPIH
Summary: Set around Scotty starts sleeping with Chris. To solve a case Stillman has sent Scotty and Lilly to LA to talk to a witness. How will our two favourite Detectives handle spending time together when they aren't even talking Alternate S/L pov Chapters
1. All Roads Lead to Hollywood

A/N: Set around the time of Elisa's death when Scotty (the idiot) starts sleeping with Chris. To solve a case Stillman has sent Scotty and Lilly to LA to talk to a witness. How will our two favourite Detectives handle spending time together when they are not even talking to each other? Will this trip bring them closer together? or further apart? Alternate Scotty/Lilly POV's

The Road Trip From Hell

Chapter 1: All Roads Lead To Hollywood

Lilly's POV

Our current case was an interesting one. In the late eighties string of murders involving several hitchhiker had occurred around Philly. One of the victims managed to survive although her boyfriend was killed but unfortunately for the investigators at the time she suffered amnesia, her family took her back home to LA and she recently got her memory back. So Boss Okayed it for two of us to go there and see if she could remember anything.

I jumped at the chance to go on a road trip; especially one that would take me as far away from Philly as possible. The rest of the gang drew straws to see who would come with me and as if the gods were torturing me, Scotty was the one who drew the short straw and that's why we are now stuck together at thirty thousand feet with no possibility of escape.

I can't believe it; I choose to go to LA so that I could get away from Philly and the whole Scotty/Chris debacle. We sit in the plane together and I refuse to even look at him, he has tried to start conversations but I shut them all down. I know he is trying to get me to forgive him for our screaming match in the foyer last week, but I am just not ready to forgive him yet.

He lied to me, in front of everybody. I asked him if he was sleeping with her and he said he wasn't stepin out with her. I had to find out from Chris that she was seeing him when I took her out for her birthday. I had to hear from her she was screwing my partner and my best friend and it drove me insane; imagining her with Scotty made me sick and as mad as when I caught her with Patrick.

Now I know what you're thinking, Scotty isn't Patrick. It wasn't like I was engaged to him or even dating him. But it was the fact that she has wormed her way into his life and started stuffing it up, just after Elisa died to.

Scotty has started showing up to work drunk and once or twice I've caught him drinking while at work. This is not the guy I wanted as my partner, I knew he was hurting but this was the wrong way to go about it. I sighed and looked out the window, the stewardess came passed

"Detectives, Can I get either of you anything" She asked in her southern accent and Scotty shook his head, then I heard him start to flirt with her. God why was it always about sex with him, I guess that's all Chris was to him. Someone to screw until he got over Elisa, all of a sudden I felt his eyes on me again.

"Would you stop staring at me Valens" I said in frustration.

"I am not staring at you, Rush" he said and I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Just go back to ogling the stewardess"

"I am sorry Lil; I just want things to be alright between us"

"Well there not" I snapped

"Seriously Lil I just don't understand why this bothers you so much" He said and I felt my rage boiling over.

"She told you one of the worst things that happened in my life, something that she did and you don't even care. You just go right on screwing her" I snapped.

I heard him sigh "If I could take it back Lil I would"

"Just leave me alone" I said and turned to face the window again. The flight seemed to drag on forever; I decided that maybe I'd get some sleep. So I took out my IPod and turned it up loud, trying to drown out my situation. Scotty was tapping the armrest in time with my music and it was starting to tick me off so I turned it up louder and turned away from him even more, wishing that when I turned back around I be all alone.

The plane landed and I got up almost immediately and pushed past him just wanting to get a moment to myself. I wanted for a while at least to pretend that I hadn't come here, miles from home with the one person I currently couldn't stand apart from Chris. He caught up with me when we were waiting for our bags.

"Look Lil, I know I ain't your favourite person at the moment"

"Wow no wonder they made you a detective, you figured that out on your own" I said sarcastically.

"Look can we just agree to try and get along while were here" He said and I shrugged. I could tell my shutting him out was really annoying him but I wasn't about to just forgive him at least not while he was still seeing her.

"Fine" I finally said and I grabbed my bag off the carousel and wheeled it towards the exit. Even the bright LA sunshine was not lighting my mood. Scotty and I grabbed a taxi and headed over to the LA PD Headquarters to check in with one of Boss's old friends and the lieutenant of the homicide unit in LA, Lt Rodger Dickson.

A/N: What do you guys think, I have something interesting planed for our two Detectives. Something that will see them spend a whole lot more time together. Please Read and review, I am open to suggestions as well. Anything I should throw at our intrepid investigators?


	2. Meeting Their LA Counterparts

A/N: Okay so now they are in LA, Let's hope they can at least be civil to each other.

Chapter 2: Introductions To Their LA Counterparts

Scotty's POV

Okay, so maybe sleepin with my partner's sister ain't the best idea I have ever had. But Chris makes me feel normal again. And after Elisa I need to feel normal. When Boss told me I had 'won' the right to accompany Lil to LA I wasn't exactly happy. She hasn't said more than two words to me since our fight in the lobby, I know I shouldn't have used what Chris said about Patrick but she been shutting me out all day and I wanted to see any kinda emotion commin from her. Even if it's anger, So now we are in LA on our way to The LA PD to talk to Boss's old friend Lt Rodger Dickson about this current case.

I try and get Lil to talk to me in the taxi ride over to the precinct but she was completely ignoring me. Not that I could blame her, I betrayed her trust and stuffed up big time. Was gonna take a lot of smoothing over if she would only let me try.

I paid the taxi driver and we got out of the car, A Detectives approached us as we got out our bags "You two must be the Detectives from Philly" I nodded and held out my hand.

"Scotty Valens" I said shaking the guy's hand.

"Mark Jacobs" he replied and he turned to Lil and held out a hand.

"Lilly Rush" she said and shook his hand to.

"Come on up, The lieutenant has been expecting you" We followed him into the department and up to the homicide department.

Mark introduced us to the rest of his unit Thomas Hunt and Peter Hamilton and to Lt Dickson, Lt Dickson took Lil into his office to show her some picture of when he and Boss were at the academy together and I stayed behind to talk to Mark and the other.

"Dude your partners smokin" Peter said and I am surprised at the anger starting to wheal up in my chest. I really don't Like it when people comment on Lil's looks Like that; it always makes it sound as if they think she only got to be in Homicide because of them.

"Yeah" I manage to get out.

"You ever..." he gives me a not so subtle gesture.

"Nah, Lil and I are just friends" not anymore I add silently to myself.

"Is she seeing someone, cause if she not I might ask her out" he said again and I shake my head again.

"She ain't seeing anyone that I know of" I said

"Excellent" He says and I see him walk over to Lil who is comming out of the Lt's office.

"I think first things first, we should check into our hotel" Lilly said and I nod on agreement, I am so tired that I am looking forward to crashin out for a while.

"Peter could you drive them to the hotel" Lt Davidson said asked and I watched as he eagerly grabbed his coat and started to walk out the door. Lil and I follow and I notice she is still avoiding my gaze.

We get into Peter's car and he takes us over to one of the budget hotels (I make a mental note to thank the accounting department of the Philly PD for their fine choice of hotel, not)that we'll be staying in, and helps us to the reception to check in.

"Your rental car should be delivered later today" Peter said still staring at Lil. I clear my throat and Lil smiles at Peter.

"Well we will go get settled in and head over to the hospital later" She said and peter nods.

"You two should join us tonight at the bar" he scribbles down the address and hands it to me.

"Yeah, why not" I say and Lil and I head up to our rooms. I find out that our rooms are right next to each other and before I can say anything Lil opens her door, walks in and slams it shut. I sigh and open my door and stare longingly at the bed, maybe a quick cat nap wouldn't hurt I though and as I kick off my shoes and loosen my tie I lie back against the rock hard mattress and close my eyes.

When I wake up I look at my watch and realise that I have been asleep for three hours, swearing I leap out off the mattress and head for the shower. Standing under the water and grab the complementary bottle of shampoo and rub it through my hair. Just as I rinse it out there is a knock on my door. Turning off the shower I grab a towel wrapping it around my waist as I head over and open it. Lilly is standing there and as her eyes fall on me I see her blush slightly.

"The...um...the car is...here" she says her eyes travel over my chest and I nod

"I'll just throw on some clothes" I say and she nods and turns on her heel. I let out a breath and head over to my suitcase, throwing on some clothes a slap on some cologne before I head outside to meet Lil.


	3. Seeing Something Different

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed, I am gonna try and respond to everyone (Well that's the plan anyway). Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3: Seeing Something Different

Lilly's POV

Great, now I have seen my partner half naked. Fantastic, it's all I can think about. Every time I look over at him, I keep picturing him without his shirt on. And as my luck would have it he is better looking than I thought. Not that I have ever pictured him that way... really.

We arrive at the hospital and I have resolved to push the images of Scotty out of my mind by focusing on the case, focus on the case Rush I admonish myself. I say it over and over until it becomes like a mantra.

We approach the reception desk and flash our badges and explain to the young woman behind the counter that we are looking for our witness.

"Yes detectives, she is in room 3453. Take the elevator to level three and turn right and it's the down the end of the hall" I thank her and we head towards the elevator.

Scotty presses the button; I don't know why he always has to press the button. I mean every time we go out on an interview, wether were crossing at the crossway or going in an elevator he always has to press the button, even if I have already pressed it. It used to bug me at first but I eventually I just didn't bother, and waited for him to do it.

I lean back against to cool wall of the elevator and wait till we reach our floor, our witness is Gina Felton, I remind myself flipping open the file she's thirty-four years old and in 1985 she and her boyfriend were hitchhiking from Philly to New York .Not the wisest move but then we all did stupid things when we were eighteen, I remember Ray and I almost getting married in Nashville when I was eighteen. The doors open and Scotty and I walk silently to Gina's room, when we get there I take a deep breath and knock on the closed door.

"Come in" a small voice calls from inside and we enter

"Hi Gina, Were detectives Rush and Valens from Philly Homicide" I say "We wanted to ask you some questions about the night you and your boyfriend Tony were attacked"

She nods slowly "thank you for coming all this way, I just want to be able to help if I can, my mother read about you re-opening the case and when I started to get my memory back I wanted to see if I could help you catch the guy that did this to all those people" She said and I watch Scotty pull up a seat beside her bed.

"What can you remember about that night Gina?" He said taking out his notebook.

"I don't really remember much" she begins "I can remember, Tony and I leaving Philly at about Noon on that morning and we started to hitchhike up the highway. I can also remember flaging down this Green SUV and getting in. The next thing I remember is the driver shooting Tony and I jumped outta the car." She says "I know it's not much to go on" she looks towards me and give me an apologetic look.

"It's more than we had before" Scotty says and I nod in agreement "You don't happen to remember anything about this guy, any distinguishing features? Accents? Anything?"

"Maybe, I can vaguely recall that he was white and he had a tattoo of a dragon on his arm" Scotty wrote down what she was saying.

"Anythin else?" she was silent for a moment and she seemed to be thinking hard trying to remember something that may help us.

"I am sorry; I am really trying to remember something. Every day I remember a little more but it's all a blur at the moment"

"Well, we'll let you get some rest" Scotty said and he handed her a card "If you can remember anything, anytime call me okay. Detective Rush's number is one the back if you can't get a hold of me" He said and I really admired the compassion in his voice. He cared about the victims as much if not even more than me.

We leave the hospital and Scotty suggests we go and get some lunch and I agree with a nod, I am still not game enough to say anything in case I say something stupid or incoherent. Scotty manages to negotiate the streets of West Hollywood and find a diner that Thomas had apparently recommended and as we manage to find the only available car spot left we head into the diner.

We find a booth in the small and obviously very popular diner and within minutes a waitress is comming over with menus. I peruse the menu and I suddenly was hankering for a cheese burger with fries, I chuckle. So much for my new year's resolution to eat healthier.

Although with my job, I am lucky if I even get to eat anything more than those frozen dinners for one, that I religiously stock in my freezer due to my pretty much non-existent culinary skills.

"What are you gonna have?" Scotty asked

I decide I should at least try and communicate with him and I take a steadying breath "I think I'll have the Cheese burger" Phew at least I didn't say something stupid.


	4. Things Start Falling Into Place

Chapter 4: Things Start Falling Into Place

Scotty's POV

After Lunch, Lil and I decide to go for a drive and explore LA. She seems even more quite than normal, and she hasn't looked me in the eyes all day.

"We gonna go to the bar tonight? Or do you wanna call it an early night?" She shrugs, this is getting frustrating. I realise I hurt her but this is getting ridiculous, we head back towards the hotel and before I can even park the car she is has opened the door and practically runs to her room. I walk onto my room and my phone starts to ring, checking the caller id I realise its Chris. For the first time since we started sleeping together I find I don't really want to talk to her. Sighing I flip open my phone.

"Hey Chris" I say and I hear her start to tell me that she misses me and the rest of what she is saying I have tuned out. For the first time since we started sleeping together I find that I really don't want to be with her.

"Look Chris I gotta go, I'll...err I'll call you later"

A few hours later I knocked on her door and she answers.

"You ready to go?" I ask

"Just give me a couple more minutes" She walked into the bathroom leaving the front door open. I step inside her room and take a seat on her bed. When she comes back out five minutes later I notice she has her hair out and she has straightened it. She looked...well, she looked gorgeous and I smiled at her.

"What?" she asked

"Nothin, you just look really...nice" I say, you look nice seriously is that all you can say, you look nice. I could have said you look fantastic, beautiful or hot. Well maybe not hot, that might not be the best thing to say to my girlfriend's sister and my partner.

"Thanks" she said and she gave me a smile. I hadn't seen her smile at me in so long. I find that I really missed it. She looks even more gorgeous when she is smiling. Hang on where are these thought comming from and why am I suddenly thinking how amazingly gorgeous my partner is.

"Should we get going?" she asks

Talk Valens she just asked you a question, my brain screams "Yeah...okay" I manage. Oh yeah that great, you sound like a blithering idiot. She is now looking at me curiously and I stand up following her the door to the car.

Arriving at the Bar a few minutes later, we spot the others sitting in a booth towards the back. I offer to get us drinks and she goes over to join them. I carry our beers over to the booth and, already I see Peter has started trying to chat her up. I shake my head and sink down in the last remaining chair by the table handing Lilly her beer.

I manage to get into a debate with Thomas about football and before I know it, Lilly is leaving with Peter.

"Do you need a lift back Lil?" I asked

"Nah, I fine Pete here is going to give me a tour of LA" she says I can't help but notice she is a little tipsy. Peter winks at the others behind Lil's back and leads her out the door, I am starting to think this ain't such a good idea and I made to stand up. Until a hand is placed on my shoulder, Turing I see Mark shaking his head.

"Don't worry man, she'll be okay. Pete wouldn't try anything" I am not entirely sure about that my instincts are screaming at me to protect her, but I suppose if I do that Lil would kick my arse for being too over protective. I finally concede and sink back into the chair; Lt Davidson started to tell me some of the stories of when Boss and he were at the academy. I am not really paying attention cause all I think about is a slightly drunk Lil and a not so drunk Peter. I seen it before when I was on patrol, god how many rapes and assaults was I called out on when they involved a drunken woman and a relatively sober man.

"I think I might call it a night" I say and I stand up and wave goodbye the others. I am so engrossed in worrying about Lil that it's a few seconds before I realise that my phone is ringing.

"Valens" I say, not bothering to check to caller ID

"Detective Valens, Its Gina"

"Oh hello, what can I do for you?" I ask. Focus on the case Valens, I scream at myself eternally.

"I remembered something else about the day I was attack" she says "I spoke to the nurse; she says you can come now if you want"

"I am on my way" I say and I jump into the car and head over to the hospital.

It didn't take me long to reach the hospital and as I made my way up to Gina's room I considered calling Lil. Maybe I'll just see what Gina's got to tell me than call her, that way I can check up on her while not appearing to do so.

"Hey" I say entering her room

"Hello detective, thanks for comming"' she said propping herself up on her pillows

"No problem, so what can you remember?" I ask

"I think I remember this sticker he had in the window, it was a parking permit for Thomas Jefferson University Hospital"

"Really" I try not to get to excited, this could be the break in the case we been looking for

"Does that help?" she asked

"Yeah, it definitely helps" I say "We can run permit holders against what cars they drove may narrow our search down"

I stand up "I let you know, thanks Gina" she smiles and nods

"I just want to be able to help you catch this guy" she says and I smile back.

"I better go call my partner so we can get started on this" and I leave whipping out my phone as I leave and dialling the familiar number.

A/n: Now they are getting somewhere, by the way if I get anything wrong about any of the places in Philly or LA in fact anywhere in America wrong I apologise. I am an Australia and I may occasionally get a few things wrong.


	5. Late Night, Needing Comfort

A/N: This chapter starts off, with Lil's POV from the bar and then what happens after.

Chapter 5: Late Night, Needing Comfort

Lilly's POV

I don't really know what made me leave with him. I guess I just wanted to get away from Scotty and Peter seemed nice enough. I could tell he liked me; he had practically been flirting with me since the moment I sat down at the table.

And okay he was cute so I flirted back with him, Scotty kept shooting looks at me and it was starting to annoy me. I was grateful when Thomas started talking to him about football, good that would keep him distracted for awhile. Peter and I drank some more and when he leant over and whispered in my ear that he wanted to show me the real LA I nodded and we stood up. Scotty tried to stop me but, I don't have to go everywhere with him.

Peter showed me around West Hollywood and took me up to the famous Hollywood sign. The view was amazing. We drove all around and Peter and I joke around, I started telling him about Chris and Scotty. Before I knew it was almost midnight. We pull into the car park of the hotel.

"Maybe we should call it a night" I say and he sighs.

"Come on Lilly it's still early" he says and he leans towards me "You're not in a hurry to get back are you?" he asks and he raises a hand and brushes a strand of hair off my face.

"It's just I am kinda tired" I say, pushing his hand away from me.

"But you were flirting with me before, you can't say you're not interested" he says and he places a hand on my thigh.

"What are you doing?" I ask removing his hand

"Giving you what you want" he said and he leaned against me, placing a hand on my breast and kissing me. I try to push him off but he is to strong, eventually he pulls away.

"Are you going to invite me up" He asks one hand on my breast the other sliding down my stomach and between my legs.

"Get off" I say and I open the door of the car.

"You're not gonna say anything at about this at work are you?" he asks

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said angrily

"Cause if you do I'll just tell them you asked for it" He said cockily.

I shake my head and I walk back up to my hotel room, taking out my phone from my purse and curse as I notice the six missed calls from Scotty.

Opening the door I was shocked to see Scotty sitting on my bed and I jumped.

"God Scotty, you scared me" I said "How did you get in here?"

"The manager let me in, where the hell have you been?" he asked the anger flying out of him.

"I...was with Peter" I said "He was... showing me around LA" I say defensively

"I tried calling you, several times." He says and I hear the concern in his voice "I was startin to think something bad happened" He gets off the bed and takes a step towards me

Something bad almost did happen I wanted to say. But I knew Scotty, the minute I said anything he be heading out that door to go beat the crap out of Peter. Not that the guy didn't deserve it but I didn't want to get Scotty into to trouble.

"I am sorry my phone was on silent, what was so urgent anyway?" I ask hoping he doesn't notice anything about my slightly dishevelled clothing and jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I gotta call from Gina, she remembered the driver had a parking Permit for Thomas Jefferson University Hospital in the window" he said calming down slightly

"That's good, did you call Boss?" I asked

"Yeah I did" I see his eyes moving over my blouse and his brow furrows.

"Great" I stare at him half expecting him to leave but he still doesn't budge. "Are you going to go?" I asked.

"Are you okay Lil?" He asks

"I am fine" I lied

"No, something is wrong" he said and he tries to reach for me.

"Nothing is wrong goddamit" I yell and take a step back "Just get out" He sighs heavily and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Lil" he says and he walks out shutting the door behind him before I can say anything.

Slumping back onto the bed I raise a shaky hand to my eyes and begin to cry. Scotty was always just there whenever I needed him and as usual I shut him out. God what is wrong with me, why do I always do that I get up and head for his room.

Despite everything that is going, on Scotty is my partner and I should tell him. I knock on his door hoping he will let me in.

A/n: Oh dear, definitely wouldn't want to be in Peter's shoes right now. Because we all know that Scotty has a very short fuse that doesn't take much to ignite. And someone hurts Lil, that's definitely a spark that will make him explode.


	6. Problems Getting Home

Chapter 6: Problems Comming Home

Scotty's POV

I came back to my room, frustrated. There was something wrong with Lil and she wasn't letting me in. God I just wanted to help her was it so hard for her to talk to me.

I jump as I hear a knock on the door; I walk over and open it. What I see surprises me, Lilly Rush my normally strong professional partner, tears streaming down her face.

"Lil" I say and she takes one look at me and breaks down. I pull her into my arms and walk her over to the bed. "Are you okay?" I ask. That's a really stupid question she crying you moron, of course she ain't okay.

She wipes a shaky hand over her eyes and clears her throat.

"I need to tell you something" she says "But you gotta promise you are not gonna do anything stupid when I do"

My mind is racing at the possibilities of what she was going to tell me. I take step back and let her in to my hotel room.

"Okay, I promise" I say and she takes a seat on my bed. Lilly pats the spot next to her indicating she wanted me to sit down so I take a seat. Her eyes fixed on the floor, a tear tracking its way down her cheek.

"When I was with Peter earlier he...he..."

"Lil what happened?"

She wiped the tear off her face and turned her head to look me in the eyes. "He tried to..." She trailed off but I knew exactly what that piece of shit tried to do to my partner and rage started thundering through my veins. "Nothing happened I managed to push him off but...I thought I should tell you. I needed to tell someone" she finished

"You should report him Lil" I say but she shakes her head

"I can't" she says

"Why the hell not, you can't just let him get away with it" I say

"There is no point Scotty, nothing happened and besides it will be my word against his" she said

"I'll back you up" I said

Again she shakes her head "You weren't there Scotty, I just wanted to tell you 'cause you're my partner"

"Well if you ain't gonna do anything I am" I say

"Scotty, you said you weren't going do anything stupid" She says

"I am not gonna do anything stupid, I am going to have a little conversation with the son of a bitch"

"I know how your 'conversations' end up, no" she says and I sigh

"So you're not gonna do anything?" I ask

"What's the point, it won't go anywhere and besides we'll be leaving soon. Heading back to Philly so I just want to let go" she said.

She stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Scotty" she said

"Night Lil" she shut the door and I lay back on the bed thinking about what she told me, I knew I should have stopped her from leaving with Peter tonight.

I longed to be able to teach the arsehole a lesson, but Lilly made him promise he wouldn't do anything.

I didn't get much sleep that night and as I sipped my second cup of coffee that morning in a vain attempt to wake myself up, I decided promise or no promise I was gonna at least talk to the arsehole. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door to wait for Lil, we were gonna check Gina one more time, go back to the LA precinct and if there was nothing more Boss wanted us to come back home.

Lil and I arrived at the hospital and I could tell by the bags under her eyes she hadn't had much sleep either. As we stepped into the elevator and I pressed the button Lilly smiled at me and I smiled back. It felt like we were slowly getting back to what we were like before I started dating Chris. Gina said she couldn't remember anything else and we told her we'd be heading back to Philly. She thanked us and we told her we'd let her know what happens.

Arriving back at the precinct we started saying our goodbyes to the others we I spotted Peter. Rage surged through me as I saw him talking to Lilly. I looked around the others had left the breakroom so I made my move. I walked over to him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Scotty don't" Lilly said

"What the fuck man?" Peter exclaimed

"You're lucky that Lil asked me not to do anything stupid or you'd be picking up the rest of your teeth of the floor." I say

"What, I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do" He said wrenching my arm off him.

"You're just pathetic" I say

"Me...I am pathetic, I ain't the one screwing her sister as a substitute for her" I was about to slam my fist into his face but Lilly grabbed hold of my arm.

"Scotty, don't" Lilly said and I shake my head "Let's just get back to Philly"

I relent and turn on my heel. "Come on Lil" I say and we exit the department.

Arriving at the airport we encounter a problem. It seemed that all the baggage handlers across the airlines got together and had decided to choose today of all days to start their nationwide strike which meant effectively we were grounded.

"Goddammit" I swore and I walked over to the enquires desk, to ask them if there was any possibility we be getting on a flight today. She just laughed at me and told me I'd be lucky to get on a flight this week.

Lilly called Boss to explain the situation and he told us the department wanted us back and that we were going to have to drive back to Philly.

It was going to be two days of driving and we both weren't looking forward to it but we had no choice. Heading back to the car yard and renting another car we started to long drive back to Philly.

A/n: I wasn't sure about this chapter, didn't really like it but the next one will be better. Oh dear, airline strikes suck, but being trapped in a car together is going to either bring them closer or further apart.


	7. Road Trip And Realisations

A/n: I am sorry I took me awhile to post this, Damm writers block (I swear it's like a virus). Now this is where I may get some places wrong, so I apologise. Any who if there are any sightseeing spots or things you guys want our two detectives to see or do let me know and I will try to work them in.

Chapter 7: Road Trip And Realisations

Lilly's POV

We are now stuck in a car together for the next two days, sure we have been getting on okay but I am not sure that I can deal with Scotty for two days straight in a car. Scotty as usual, insisted on driving which was okay but it meant I had to navigate and that was definitely not one of my strong suits.

Whenever Ray and I went for a ride on his bike we never had a plan we just went wherever the road took us. We ended up in Nashville on time that's when we decided to get married. But we chickened out and when we got back to Philly and Ray had left again for the umpteenth time, it was then I enrolled in the police academy deciding I needed some stability in my life. Irony really since I joined the force my life got even less stable.

"Which route should we take?" Scotty asked

"Whatever you wanna route you wanna take, you're the one driving" I said a little more tersely than I should of.

"Alright...hey we can stop off in Vegas and gamble at the casinos." Scotty said and I chuckle.

"I am sure Boss will love that" I say

"Hey what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Scotty said. We pull out on to the interstate 15, heading towards Vegas

Scotty turns the radio up and I grin as the only stations we can seem to pick up consist of nothing but country music.

"I can't stand country" he wines and turns the radio off.

"I don't mind it" I reply and I flick the radio back on and start to sing along to the song.

Four and a half hours later and we start to see the outskirts of Vegas. "Can we stop somewhere?" Scotty asks "I am starving" I grin and look over at him.

"You're always hungry" I say and he shrugs.

We find a small cafe and Scotty pulls over "Come on let's get something to eat, maybe hit the casinos" He suggested

"I am gonna call Boss let him know where we are" I say and I take out my phone and dial Boss's number.

"Hey Lil" I hear him say "There a problem?" he asked

"Nah, just letting you know we are just stopping to get something to eat, any leads on the parking permit?" I ask

"We are still running down some leads, there was a couple of green SUV's we are tracking down owners but the DMV computers are down at the moment so records are taking awhile" Boss says

"Oh, okay"

"Lil are you okay, you don't sound like yourself. You and Scotty getting along okay?" he asks

"We...were fine I am just tired" I replied and I sigh "I gotta go Boss were about to get some lunch, I'll call you when we fine somewhere to stay the night"

"That's okay Lil, just call me if you need anything okay... I mean it Lil even if you just wanna talk" I smile; Boss was always looking out for me. Ever since that horrible night when I was ten and he helped, get the guy that hurt me he has always been like a father to me. When I joined the police force he wanted me to come to homicide, I guess it was his way of looking out for me and I appreciated knowing that I'd never be able to fully express to him how much it meant to me.

"Thanks Boss" I hang up and walk into the diner after Scotty.

I sit down across from Scotty and pick up my menu.

"What did Boss say?" he asked

"They are following down some leads" I say

"Okay, well what do you wanna eat?"

"I am not sure" I say and I stare at the menu in front of me

"Those burgers sound good" Scotty said

"I guess" I say and I can see that he is getting frustrated with me, but I don't care. I had asked him not to do anything and he almost punched Peter out in the middle of the godamm police department.

The waitress comes back and we place our orders, I avoid Scotty's eyes and look around the cafe

"Lil, are you mad at me?" Scotty asked

"Of course not" I replied sarcastically

"Look I know I said I wouldn't do anything stupid about Peter but I couldn't let that scumbag think he could get away with it" He lowered his menu and reached across and grabbed my hand running his thumb across the back of my hand.

I felt a jolt of electricity running through my veins and that long unfelt feeling in the pit of my stomach. Could it be...oh god I have feelings for my partner, well that's just perfect I have a crush on my sister's boyfriend. I yanked my hand out of his grip and he sighed.

"I am gonna go to the bathroom" I say and I stand up and leave him alone at the table. I watch him as I push open the door of the bathroom and I see him running a hand through his hair, I catch a glimpse of his face and am surprised by the hurt I see in his eyes.

A/n: I know this chapter is short but I am gonna post a bigger on next time and maybe some unresolved feelings might get resolved. Please read and review


	8. Getting There

Chapter 8: Getting There

Scotty's POV

Crap I'd stuffed up again, I promised her I wouldn't do anything stupid and then I go and threaten Peter. I would of punched the crap outta him if we were alone and I know that threatening him right there in the LAPD was the dumbest thing I could of done cause now she's just mad at me...again.

Something happened when I touched her hand; I felt something that I haven't felt since I was a kid. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach as I held onto her soft, delicate hand, even thought it was only for a short time.

Could it be that...nah that can't be it, I have feelings for her. Crap that's just wonderful, I sigh and as Lilly comes back to the table and when I find I can't take my eyes off her I realise that it's true I am in love with her.

"What?" she asks

"Nothin, let's just eat and get outta here"

We eat our burgers and fries in silence and I ponder my recent discovery of the feelings I have for my partner. Why is it that I always fall for the girl with the problems, like Elisa although her getting sick wasn't her fault. Chris, enough said about her really and now Lil who seemed to be hiding more form me then just a crappy childhood complete with alcoholic mother and absent father.

Getting back in the car we agree that we'll drive for a few more hours and then find somewhere to stay the night. So back on the interstate we go and we drive in silence yet again, twice I've tried to get her to speak to me but she just shrugs or grunts her one word answers and continues to stare out the window. After a few more hours we reach the Grand Canyon national park. I ask Lil if she wanted to get out and have a look and again she just shrugs so I keep driving.

Before too long I realise we gonna need to stop for gas and finding a gas station I pull over.

"I am just gonna pay for the gas and get some food for the road, you want anything?" I ask and she shakes her head

Now I am getting mad, how many times do I gotta say I am sorry? Sorry for Chris, sorry for wantin to kick the arse of the guy that tried to rape her. What the hell does she want from me?

When I slip back into the car I try one more time to apologise.

"Lil, I am sorry. I am sorry that I lost my temper, I am sorry that I wasn't there to protect you in the first place and most of all I sorry I am such a lousy partner" I say

"You're not a lousy partner Scotty" She says

"Yes I am, I went behind your back with Chris and I was an idiot comming into work drunk and drinking on the job. I know there's was no excuse for what I did and I know that you'll probably never forgive me for the whole Chris thing and if you requested a different partner from Boss...I wouldn't blame you" I say "But I don't wanna lose you as a friend Lil, that's...that's really important to me so can you just say that you at least forgive me for being a complete idiot?"

She looked across at me and smiled slightly "I can forgive you for being an idiot" she said and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks...are we...are we friends" she takes a deep breath

"I don't know Scotty, you don't know how much I want to say yes but you really hurt me Scotty, you betrayed my trust and lied to my face and I am not sure I am ready to forgive you just yet" She replies and I feel as though my heart is being ripped out.

"I can understand that" I say "Can we still be partners" I ask tentatively praying that her answer would be yes.

After a pause that seems like an eternity she smiles at me "Of course, you may be an idiot but you're still the best partner I've ever had"

"You're the best partner I have ever had Lil" I reach over and place my hand on hers and when she doesn't pull back I smile "Now let's get the hell outta here and get back to Philly" I say

"Definitely "she replies and I gun the motor and drive away from the gas station.


	9. It All Comes Out

Chapter 9: It All Comes Out

Lilly POV

We spend the rest of the afternoon driving until it starts to get dark, now that we have talked a little and Scotty has apologised for losing his temper with Peter we are getting alone okay. But I can't stop thinking about what I have realised, that I have feelings for Scotty. Goddammit what is wrong with me, I shouldn't be having these feelings, not for Scotty.

The Guy has several flaws. His temper being one of them, he has such a short fuse and it doesn't take much to set him off. A doer would only have to look at him sideways and the guy would be up against the wall with Scotty's arm rammed under their jaw. Then there's the whole lying to me about Chris and him drinking on the job, believe me when Scotty's in pain he can be a real son of a bitch.

But then I suppose there are his good points, he's funny and smart. I have never worked with anyone like him before. Doing an interrogation with Scotty, we're like a well oiled machine. Our rapid fire questions, and the way we finish each other's sentences it's enough to put most doers off. Then we can always pull out the whole good cop bad cop routine. One of us sympathises with the doer and the other tries to pick up on any slip ups and then pounce.

Plus I'd be lying if I didn't say I thought he was good looking, when I saw him for the first time I remember thinking 'holly crap, this guy's gorgeous' then he spent the first cases we worked together complaining about not being out on the line and I remembered thinking he was probably just another little boy, wanting to play cops and robbers.

"Hey Lil, it's getting late maybe we should find somewhere to spend the night" Scotty suggested and I nod, not ready to look at him cause I am afraid that he would be able to tell what I was feeling.

We pull of the interstate and drive until we find a small, cheep hotel. It had only one room left, I wanted to keep going but Scotty was complaining he was tried so we took the last room. As we entered the room, I spotted the small double bed and the tiny couch.

"I'll take the couch" Scotty said

"Are you sure, it doesn't look very comfortable" I say

"Much better than the car" Scotty says and he dumps his bag down by the couch "You wanna go get something to eat?" he asks

"Yeah okay"

"I'll just take a shower and change" Scotty said and he headed for the shower. He closes the door and after a few minutes I hear the water running.

Now my partner who I recently discovered I have feelings for is naked in the next room, immediately I am starting to fanaticize about him, wondering what he looks like naked and trying to convince myself that he couldn't possibly look as good as I am imagining. The bathroom door opens and steam engulfs the room and there he is, practically naked except for the towel around his waist. My eyes travel over his well defined chest and I feel heat racing through my body, crap.

"Forgot to take clothes with me" he says and he walks over to his bag. I manage to tear my eyes away from him and turn to my back on him.

"I think I might take a shower too" I say, and I quickly grab some clothes out of my bag and head into the bathroom. He doesn't look as good as I imagined, he looks better and now it's all I can think about, dammit.

After our showers we head out to find somewhere to eat, after he consults with the manager of the hotel who tells Scotty about this great little bar within walking distance from the hotel we decide to go there.

We arrive at the bar and find a booth at the back. "Wanna beer?" Scotty asks

"Okay" I say and Scotty walks over to the bar, leaving his phone on the table in front of me. It started ringing and thinking it would be Boss, wondering if we hadn't killed each other yet, I instinctively leant over and answered it.

"Detective Valens's phone" I say

"Lil?" Oh god it's Chris, well of course the bitch is his girlfriend.

"What the hell do you want Chris?" I ask, okay that's a stupid question Rush.

"Why are you answering Scotty's phone? Is he with you?" Scotty at that point comes back over to our table and see's I am on his phone, he places the beers down in front of me and gives me that innocent cocky grin, I snap.

"Your girlfriends on the phone" I say throwing at him and I storm out of the bar, fully aware that everyone in the bar is now staring at Scotty as he calls out after me. But I ignore him, wanting nothing more than to just get out of there. Immensely glad that we have chosen a bar near we're we are staying, I get to our room and slam the door behind me.

After five minutes, he is wrenching the door open, I see the anger in his eyes but there is nothing, he can bring that isn't dwarfed by my ice queen mask and I pull it out now.

"What the hell Lil?" He screams at me.

"I am sorry, did you want me to leave. I'll go wait in the car while you have phone sex with my baby sister, just come get me when you're done" I say icily, and I move towards the door.

He grabs my arm to stop me from leaving "What the hell has gotten into you Lil?" he asks

"I don't know maybe it's the fact that you insist on screwing my Little sister even after she obviously told you what she did to me nine years ago or maybe it's because you lied to me about it" I yelled back

"Lil, I've been meaning to tell you something" he begins

"Save it Valens" I scream "I think I am going to sleep in the car"

"I know I made a mistake with Chris and I am sorry, I was just in so much pain after Elisa and I was angry and confused"

"Well that's just great" I say sarcastically

"Lil, I am sorry" he says

"No you're not Scotty if you did you wouldn't of jumped into bed with the first woman that batted her eyes at you, I guess you never really love Elisa" Okay that went too far.

I see his eyes flash in anger and his chest is rapidly rising and falling with his shallow breaths

"I loved her since I was fourteen years old Lil"

"You wouldn't know what love is Scotty"

"Oh and you do miss married to the job"

"Well at least I wouldn't screw your brother to get over the death of a boyfriend" I scream and before I can say anything else he closes the gap between us and forces me to back up against the wall and his lips, his firm lips are on mine.

He breaks the kiss, his body still pressed against mine and he is panting heavily, the angry is still coursing through my body and I raise a hand and before I knew it I've slapped him. That doesn't stop him though, he moves in again and he kisses, this time I succumb to his advances and I start kissing him back. I let out a moan, my hands move around the back of his head and thread my fingers through his thick, black hair and we stumble backwards towards the bed, shedding clothes as we go.

A/n: well, how I'd do. Please I couldn't have a Scotty and Lil story without a little romance. Read and review.


	10. Dream Come True

A/N: Okay I know this might be slightly OOC for these two but this is fiction after all and I figured you guys were getting sick of them being at each other's throats.

Chapter 10: Dream Come True

Scotty POV

I lie awake later that night; next to me is my partner, my best friend and my girlfriend's sister. Well ex girlfriend actually, after Lilly had left the bar, I spoke to Chris and told her that I didn't think we were a good idea anymore and she said she'd find somewhere else to live and wouldn't be at my apartment when I got back to Philly.

Okay so jumping into bed with Lil after a fight, not the best idea I have ever had. But I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore, when she was yelling at me, I don't know what came over me but, one minute I was pissed at some dig she had made about me and Elisa and the next minute I was incredibly turned on and I just had to kiss her, had to touch her.

What surprised me the most was that she had started to kiss me back and before I knew it we were having the most amazing, mind blowing sex I have ever had in my entire life. It was more fantastic then I thought it would be and Lilly was more beautiful then I had pictured.

Lilly had fallen asleep almost straight away but I just couldn't switch my brain off, all I wanted to do was watch her sleep, she looked so beautiful and innocent while she was asleep and I was kinda afraid how she would react when she woke up, would she regret what we had just done or would she want to do it again. I thought I knew the answer, it would be the former and I felt my heart breaking. So I spent the whole night staring at her, I couldn't get enough, she was like a drug and I was addicted to her.

Lilly rolled over in her sleep and snuggled closer to me; I brushed a lock of her gorgeous blonde hair off her face and continued to stare at her. Lilly's eyes slowly opened and when they locked onto mine I waited for her to panic and kick my ass, but to my surprise Lilly smiled.

"Hey" she said softly

"Hey" I said

Lilly's eyes travel around the room and I notice her staring at the scattered clothes across the room. She covered her face with her hands and laughed mirthlessly. "I can't believe that we...oh god" She muttered behind her hands.

I reach across and remove her hands from her face. "Lil, I wanted to tell you somethin'" I say and she looks over at me.

"What?"

"Look, I don't know about you, but last night was...last night was amazin Lil and although extremely bad timin'... I don't regret it."

"You don't?" she asked softly

"No"

She seemed to think for a few moments before smiling up at me "I don't regret it either" she said softly.

Oh thank god I thought and I smiled down at her."Lil, I wanted to tell you that, Chris and I...we're over, I broke up with her last night, before..." I trail off and gesture between us.

"So what does that make, me your rebound girl?" She asked

"No, Lil I..." Oh god no, this is worse than I though she's gonna think I am using her to get over Chris. Then I notice a smile across her face and she starts to laugh.

"Relax I was kidding" she said and before I could respond she moved towards me and captured my lips kissing me passionately, my mind goes blissfully blank and I wrap an arm around her pulling her towards me. This is so much better than our first kiss and her tongue slips into my mouth I let out a soft moan.

The sharp ringing of my phone my phone breaks our kiss and I groan in frustration, and Lilly chuckles as I roll over too answer the phone.

"Valens"

"Scotty, I just wanted to find out when you think you'll be back in Philly" our Boss's voice comes over the line

"Probably tomorrow morning" I say

"Oh good, we have managed to narrow it down to two possible suspects. A Dr Harrison Leeds and an Orderly named James Tucker" Boss says

"Oh Great" I Say "If Lil and I can do anythin' let us know"

"I will, by the way how are, you two going? I know that you weren't exactly getting along when you left"

I look over at Lil as she gets out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. She winks at me before shutting the door "We...we have made up Boss, I think we going to be fine" I say

"Okay, good I didn't want to have to separate you two"

"Neither did I Boss"

He hangs up and I swing my legs out of bed and get up, I need a large coffee I've decided so, slipping my boxers back on I walk over to the coffee machine. Lilly might want one to I thought so I open the bathroom door a fraction, not wanting to push my luck 'cause I am grateful that she hasn't flipped out yet.

"Lil, you want a coffee?" I ask

"Maybe after my shower" she says and I made to close the door "Hang on, aren't you gonna join me?" The breath catches in my throat, I must have misheard her, she couldn't have just asked me to have a shower with her. "Scotty, are you just gonna stand there?" she asks teasingly. I step into the bathroom and shut the door behind me and soon we are in the shower together and I tell her what Boss has just told me.

Today's drive is much better, Lilly takes over the driving cause she tells me I look like I didn't get much sleep.

"You're the one to blame for that" I say leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"I am not gonna say sorry" she jokes and I shrug

"Oh well" I slump back in the seat "Wake me when we stop for lunch" I say and she giggles

"Sure" she turns onto the street and before I knew it I was asleep. I had the most wonderful dream mainly involving Lilly and very little clothing that I was looking forward to recreating later. Lilly woke me after what felt like only twenty minutes but in reality it was more like four hours. I felt her kissing my cheek and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Where are we?" I ask blearily

"Just outside Oklahoma "she says "Thought you might be hungry, I know I am" she has pulled into a car park and I notice the small diner in front of us.

"Starved actually" I say

"Great, what are you in the mood for?" she asked and I grin, oh I am in the mood for a certain blonde partner of mine I wanted to say but I thought better of it.

"Pizza and beer" I say

She smirks, as if she knows what I was thinkin' "Sounds great" Lilly gets out of the car and heads into the diner, after a deep sigh I follow her. I can't believe my luck that she is actually not ripping my head off.


	11. The Long Drive Home

A/n: I am sorry it took me a long time to update, was starting to doubt whether I liked were I was going with this story, coupled with writers block... oh well I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 11: The Long Drive Home

Lilly's POV

Okay, ordinarily I am not the kind of girl that would just jump into bed with a guy especially if I work with him, but when he kissed me, I really don't know what came over me. Scotty was even better looking without his clothes on, and the sex...holly crap.

We now sit across from each other at a little diner, eating our cheap burgers and drinking our cokes and yet surprisingly this was the best date I'd been on in a long time. Not that I have been dating anyone lately.

I tried dating after Kite and I broke up, but the guys ranged from complete losers to the complete bastards. Scotty was different, every time he smiled at me my heart flipped and I was realised just how deep my feelings for him ran.

"So, what happens now? I mean was this a onetime thing or did you want more?" Scotty asked me

What did I want, if I was honest with myself I would want more but I am not sure that I want to risk our friendship either. I take a deep breath "I would like it to be more" I say finally and when I see a smile spreading across his face I realise I've made the right decision, he lifts my hand to his lips and presses a kiss to it.

"Great" he said "But I guess we'll have to keep this just between us, I mean it's against regulations for us to be doing this"

"That's okay, besides I think it's a lot more exciting keeping it a secret." I say and I wink at him in what I hope is a seductive way and judging by the way he is chuckling back at me, he is having the same ideas I am, damm work, all I wanna do is spend the day with Scotty. Now that I know he is attracted to me as I am attracted to him, I am just so happy all I wanna do is just spend time with him, doing other things not even remotely work related.

"So, have you forgiven me for being such an idiot?" he asked and I smiled at him. Impulsively I leant across the table and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" I say as I sit back down.

"Hell yeah" he said

After lunch we get back into the car, I got behind the wheel again and pulled back onto the interstate. I felt Scotty place his hand on my leg and my stomach flips, I can feel my heart start to race.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as his hand moved higher up my thigh

"Nothin'" He replies casually as he reviews the case file in his lap, I shiver slightly, holly crap. I mean all he has to do is put his hand on my leg and I am instantly turned on, and I am cursing the fact that we are currently driving cause all I want to do right now is jump him. He moves his hand off my leg and I immediately miss the contact of his warm hand on my thigh.

My phone rang and I turn to Scotty "Err...Could you get that" I say and he chuckles as he reaches across to remove my cell from its holster on my hip, pausing slightly to caress my waist

"Valens" Scotty said "Oh hey Kat, nah she drivin'. Hang on I'll put you on speaker" Scotty presses the button and I hear Kat's voice fill the car.

"You're actually letting Lil drive?" She says and I giggle at the look on Scotty's face.

"Hey I don't always have to drive" he says defensively

"I had to wrestle the keys off him" I say and he grins at me wriggling his eyebrows at me and reaches across to rub my thigh again. I can't believe he is doing this now with Kat on the phone. Concentrate on the case Rush, ignore Scotty's hand and concentrate on the case.

"Any news?" I ask in an effort to take my mind of the spiralling feeling in my stomach as his hand starts rubbing back and forth.

"Yeah finally managed to get background checks on our to suspects, James Tucker the orderly, he owned a Green SUV and he has a record, assault and battery. He beat the crap outta his ex wife and it says here he has a tattoo of a dragon on his arm, I think this guy must be our doer" she says

"Great" Scotty said

"Yeah only down side" Kat said "The bastard lives in Richmond, Virginia now"

"Virginia huh?" Scotty says and he removes his hand to write in his notebook

"Yeah, Boss wants you to...drop in on him on your way back, see if he remembers anything"

"Great, we'll make the detour and report in when we get there" Kat hangs up and Scotty replaces my phone back in its holster.

"Guess that means we get to spend more time together" Scotty says

"Perfect" I reply

Now we were heading to Richmond to talk to this James Tucker guy, hopefully he either can give us some information or he is our doer and we can finally get justice for Gina and the others. Scotty ran his free hand over my arm.

"Don't worry Lil, were gonna get this guy" He says, how is it that he can always tell what I am thinking "If this guy did it, you of all people will get him to confess" he says and I smile at the complement.

"Thanks, but you're pretty good too"

"Gee thanks Lil"

I smile, we always used to joke around with each other when we were just partners and now looking back on it I could notice even the slight flirting that went on between us.

"Oh well, so you're not the best detective in homicide" I tease, and I try not to laugh at the frown creasing his brow "you have far more...interesting talents" Scotty chuckles.

"I have plenty more skills in that department, I'd be happy to give you a demonstration later Rush" I shiver in anticipation.

"Can't wait Valens" I reply, god this is gonna be a long, long drive.


	12. A Change In Direction

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, despite all my efforts too

Chapter 12: A Change In Direction

Scotty's POV

We had been driving all day and I couldn't wait till we found somewhere to stop for the night. 'Cause all I wanted to do was to take her in my arms, hold her, kiss her and do...well other things that weren't even remotely partner like.

I couldn't believe that a little over twenty-four hours ago we were barely speaking to each other and now...now I was completely, utterly and incurably in love with her. Lilly yawned and ran a hand over her eyes and I looked down at the clock.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to spend the night" I suggest and she nods.

"I suppose so" Lilly says "I mean it's almost six, besides I practically falling asleep here" She yawns again; I chuckle and reach over to caress her neck, revelling in the way she shivered.

"Hope you're not too tired" I say and she giggles.

* * *

We finally find a hotel and pull into the reception area, I help Lil with her bag and we walk up to the desk.

"Can I help you folks?" the scrawny guy behind the counter asks and I felt the anger rising in my chest as I see his eyes travelling over Lilly's figure. I clear my throat and his head snaps back to me.

"Yeah, we want a room for the night" I say

"Two rooms" Lilly added

Wait a minute two rooms, but I thought..."We can't just get one Scotty that would be suspicious" Lilly whispered "I mean, their hardly gonna believe us that every hotel we went to had only one room left"

Damm it, this was getting complicated. "Yeah two rooms" I say and the clerk hands me the registration book and I sign us in, giving me a curious look. He was probably thought that we were having an affair.

After we get to our room's Lilly dumps her bag into her room before comming into mine.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" I ask "Do you want dinner or..." Before I can finish my next sentence Lilly has advanced on me and starts kiss along my jaw and all other thoughts are wiped from my mind. "Or we could do this" I groan as her arms slid around my waist and I pull her against me.

"I want you to show me some of these alleged skills Valens" She Whispers in my ear and I chuckle.

"Well if you insist" and I pick her and throw her over my shoulder, she shrieks with laughter and we collapse onto the bed, clothes went flying and we rolled beneath the covers.

* * *

The sex was even better than the first time around, we are lying in each other's arms and I can tell Lilly is pretty close to falling asleep. I am not looking forward to getting up, but my stomach is growling, reminding me how hungry I am.

"Sounds like we need to feed you" Lilly says sleepily, her head resting on my chest. I sigh contentedly and pull her closer to me, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"But I am so comfortable here" I say equally sleepily

"We could always get some takeaway delivered" Lilly suggests "And eat it here" her fingers tracing circles over my stomach.

"Nah, come on we'll go out" I say reluctantly, I stretch, releasing my arms from around her "I wanna take you to a nice restaurant"

"But I didn't bring anything for a date, I barely brought enough clothes for a week" she says

"You look great in anythin'" I say, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Really?" she asks

Dear god, how can she not know how gorgeous she is. I noticed the first time we met; I was thinking that it was a shame that she was my partner because I couldn't do anything about my instant attraction for her. Funny the difference a year makes, as I look down at my very naked partner in my arms. "Lil, you are beautiful" I say pointedly

"Am I...no never mind" She says shaking her head, she

"No, what? Come on Lil you can ask me anythin'"

"Am I as beautiful as her...?" She asks, lifting her head off my chest to look me in the eye. God, how can she think that Chris is better looking than her, she acts all tough but on the inside she is still that little insecure little girl, okay Valens this is the time to be completely honest.

"Lil, she doesn't even come close to you, Chris pretty but your gorgeous, no contest"

A shy smile comes across her face and she leans in a lightly kisses my lips, I thread my fingers through her hair as I deepen the kiss, it is definitely a good thing I am lying down cause I think my legs would give way under the pleasure coursing thought my body.

"Maybe we should just get some take away" I say and I flip her over, laughter erupted from her and I start to trail kisses down her neck, yep dinner can wait a little longer.

A/n: I know it's short and I promise you the next chapter will be much longer. Maybe awhile cause having internet problems


	13. Arriving In Virginia

A/n: I am skipping forward a little in this chapter; this will take place just as they arrive in Virginia this chapter is in Lilly's POV

Chapter 13: Arriving in Virginia

Lilly's POV

Last night was amazing, when we finally fell asleep with my head pillowed on his chest I slept like a log. Waking up this morning to a soft kiss on my shoulder and Scotty's gentle hands on my side and his whispers that we would be late if I didn't get out of bed soon.

After driving for a few more hours we have finally made it into Virginia (Scotty wanted to drive and before I could argue he had stolen the keys out of my pocket). I pick up my Cell and call Boss

"Hey Lil" he says and I smile

"Hey Boss, we just got into Virginia" I say

"Oh good, spoke the Lieutenant, he's expecting you two" Stillman is saying and I nod

"Okay great, do we have a location on James Tucker?" I ask

"Uniforms apparently picked him up this morning, should be waiting for you two" I thank him and hang up my cell, replacing it in its holster. I tell Scotty to head for the police headquarters and thanks to fast driving skills and the GPS we are there within minutes.

"So what's gonna be our angle?" Scotty asks as we fall into step, heading towards the glass doors of the PD.

"How about I talk and you listen, works well for us in the past" Scotty chuckles "How bout we mix it up a little and I talk you listen" and I feel his hand on the small of my back. I push it off and turn to face him.

"We should probably cool it when we're here Scotty, I just don't want this" I begin gesturing between us "To get out"

"No one even knows us here Lil" he says

"I know but can we just act like nothing is going on between us" I say

Scotty nods reluctantly as we flash our badges to the security guard and walk through the metal detector and walk towards the elevator. "Fine but you better make it up to me later" Scotty says as he presses the button on the elevator.

"Sure, I think I can do that" I say winking at him.

I could tell by the looks on the faces of the other cops and crime scene techs that they knew exactly who we are. After being introduce to the Lieutenant, we are shown over to the interview room by a disgruntled looking detective who seemed to hate the fact that two homicide detectives from Philly were muscling in on his turf.

"So nice to feel welcomed ain't it?" Scotty whispers and I smirk. Opening the door and I see our guy waiting patiently in the interview room. He was about 6 ft and he had sandy blonde hair and if I wasn't so repulsed by him I say he was somewhat attractive. He is staring down at his hands and I see a glimpse of the dragon tattoo on his arm.

"James Tucker?" Scotty says

"Yeah" he says without looking up

"Detectives Valens and Rush Philly Homicide, we wanna ask you a few questions regarding a case we working on" Scotty says pulling out a chair opposite him.

"Always happy to help the city's finest, even if it ain't my city's finest" he says and he looks up and me. There is something about the smile on his face that is creeping me out. I've gotten used to doers checking me out or even questioning that I am a detective and it doesn't bother me but there is something in the way this guy is looking at me that is just frightening almost as though he is looking through me.

"We want to know your whereabouts from 1985 to 1990?" I ask

"Well now that was some time ago, come to think of it I think I was in your city Detectives. Yes I was working as an orderly at Thomas Jefferson University Hospital, why do you want to know?" he asks his eyes moving to Scotty. Scotty's eyes are fixed on James and his eyes contain no warmth at all.

"Do you remember a series of murders that took place around that time? Hitchhikers travlin between New York and Philly were shot and beaten you remember anything about that?"

"Yes such a horrible time, those poor your people. Hitchhiking is such a dangerous thing to do"

"Did you own a green SUV back then Mr Tucker?" I ask

"I did, still do actually why? He asks and I am a little concern about the lack of emotions registering on his face.

"We have a witness that says that the killer drove a SUV with a parking permit from the very hospital you worked at"

"Is that so, how interesting" he said a grin forming on his lips and I would love nothing more than to wipe it off his face.

"Also says that our doer had a dragon tattoo on his arm"

"Another coincidence, funny how that happens" he says icily

"Do you know anything about these murders?" I ask

"Oh so you think I am the killer?"

"Are you?" Scotty asks

James looks around the room and then at the file on the table beside Scotty and then slowly he raises his head to meet Scotty's eyes

"Do you have any hobbies Detective?" he asks

"Why don't you let us ask the questions" Scotty says

"I have quite a few hobbies, back in the late eighties I liked to drive between Philly and New York, that was fun" he said

At this point I was convince this bastard was our doer, now we just have to get him to confess.

"Did you ever give anyone a lift on these little road trips?" I ask walking over behind him

"A few times, mostly young couples there was a few single women thought" he said Scotty pulls the file towards him a flips it open.

"What about these people" Scotty places photos of the victims in front of him "Did you give any of these couples a lift?"

James picks up the closer photo to him and I see a grin widening, a grin that was making me feel sick.

"I remember this one, she was...grateful that I offered her a lift. She was a little whore though, offered to sleep with me if I let her go...after I shot her boyfriend. No loyalty these days" he said placing the photo back on the table "And this one" he laughed manically "this one actually wet himself when I placed the gun to his head, begging that I kill his girlfriend instead of him, not a real man at all"

"What about her?" I ask pointing to Gina's photo

"Oh, now she was the one that amazed me" he said and he looked up at Scotty smiling as though he and Scotty were just talking about football or something equally meaningless "She jumped outta my car when it was still moving...brave girl, didn't have the heart to kill her so I let her go, heard she had amnesia, a mind is such a terrible thing to waste, why don't you have all their photos here"

"How many all together?" I ask

"Well, you have only about half the photos here there were at least another seven couples, I started burying them after awhile so I wouldn't get caught, doesn't seem like it worked"

"Where are the others?" I ask

"Oh here and there, I buried a few along the interstate and one couple I even buried in my own backyard, course it ain't my backyard anymore" and he starts laughing again, I see Scotty's fists clenching and I know that if I don't say anything or step in this doer is going to be lying on the floor and bleeding. I walk around the table and Scotty looks up at me, an unspoken agreement passes between us and he sighs relaxing his fists.

Scotty pulls out a legal pad and writes down his confession and then pushes it across to James to sign, he dose and Scotty yanks him to his feet and we escort him out the door.

"Well I guess I should call Gina and let her know we got the guy" Scotty says as I watch James being led away with the uniforms.


	14. Home At Last

A/N: I realise Kat didn't come into the series until after the whole Scotty/Chris mess but I brought her in early cause I wanted Lilly to have someone to talk to about her blossoming relationship with Scotty. This is the second last chapter btw I am getting bored with this story so the next chapter will be the last.

Chapter 14: Home At Last

Scotty's POV

After getting the confession off James Lil and I making our way home, it's only been a week and things between us are completely different. I took her out to lunch before we headed back to Philly and I told her how I felt about her.

I know it was a risk that she'd completely flip out on me or something but I had to tell her. Much to my relief she told me she felt the same way about me, I could of died right then and there and I would of been happy.

Boss insisted that we get the prison transport to send James back to Philly and I was somewhat relieved. That guy gave me the creeps and I wasn't looking forward to driving him home.

The drive back was uneventful and as I saw the sign welcoming us to Philadelphia I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great to be home" I say

"Yep" Lil said and she smiles over at me, I reach over and place my hand over hers and feel her fingers intertwine with my own.

"So 'bout us" I say tentatively "Are we gonna go back to being just friends and partners or..."

"I don't know Scotty, I know I have feelings for you but I am also a little worried about work, we are not suppose to be doing this" she says

"I know Lil" I begin "But this" I say looking over at her "This is somethin' special, I have never felt this way 'bout anyone" I say

"I have never felt this way about anyone either" she admits

"So are we gonna do this?" I ask, praying her answer will be yes

Lil seems to be thinking hard and then she finally nods "Okay, but we gotta keep it a secret, at least until I know Boss transfer or split us up" She says.

My heart swells with happiness and I raise her hand and kiss the back of the soft skin.

Finally we have arrived back at the PPD and we park the car and head into the building.

"Hey guys welcome back" Kat says and I smile at her

"Thanks, so good to be back in Philly" I say and Lilly nods in agreement. I watch as she and Kat head into the breakroom and I slump down at my desk, cursing the large amount of paperwork pilling up on it.

"So, Rush forgiven you for bangin' her sister" Vera asks and I nod

"Yeah, Chris and I...we were a mistake and I broke up with her. I apologised to her and I think she has forgiven me" I say

"You screwed up big time man" Vera says walking over to his desk

"I am aware of that" I say starting to get frustrated

I stand up and walk over to breakroom, I am in need of some coffee and although the crap in the breakroom ain't the greatest in a pinch it would do. Something stops me dead in my tracks I hear Lilly and Kat talkin', I wait seeing if I can hear what they are talkin' 'bout.

"So you and Valens made up?" I hear Kat askin her

"Yeah, he and Chris they broke up and we talked and...Yeah we made up" Lilly tells her

"Can I ask you something Lil, without you gettin all ice queen on me?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Do you have feelings for Scotty?"

"No...No I don't I mean well I love Scotty as a friend that's all" Lilly says hurriedly "Why?"

"Cause, I know he was a jerk for sleepin with your sister, but you overreacted a little and I just thought maybe you were...jealous"

"I was not jealous" she snaps. I clear my throat so they both know I am there and enter the room.

"Hey guys, what you talkin bout?" I ask casually

"Nothing" they say together and Kat leaves, carrying her coffee and a large iced doughnut with her. I make sure Kat is outta ear shot and take a step towards Lil.

"I was kinda hoping you and me could go to dinner tonight, somewhere...romantic, somewhere you can get all dressed up and look even more amazin then you do right now" I say and I resist the urge to wrap my arms around her.

Lilly turns around and furtively looks over my shoulder, makin sure no one is comming "Okay, pick me up at seven" she says taking a step towards me "After dinner we can go back to my place and if you're lucky..." she trails off and winks at me, I chuckle and follow her out to the bull pen.

At five o'clock we leave saying goodbye the others, Boss told us to go home and get some sleep and I for one was just desperate to get Lil all alone and to myself.

"So" I say as we stop outside the department

"So" she replies

"I guess I'll see you a little later" I take a step towards her and brush my hands down her arms, to my surprise she doesn't move.

"Guess so" I can't believe she is letting me get this close; even more astonishing Lilly is taking a step towards me. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye" Lilly asks.

I am speechless, I open my mouth but it doesn't appear to be connected with my brain. Finally I manage to get words out "Lil, we are out the front of the department, what if someone sees us?" I ask

"What, are you to chicken to kiss me" she asks and the breath catches in my throat as her arms slid around my waist.

"I ain't chicken Rush" I say cockily

"Prove it" she whispers and that's all the encouragement I need. I lower my head and kiss her passionately.

"Goodnight you two" comes a voice from behind us and we break apart spotting Boss standing behind us, sliding on his gloves and smiling broadly.

"Night Boss" I say, feeling the blush rising in my cheeks

"Night" Lil says, her cheeks were flaming red as we watched Boss walk towards his car, I could hear him laughing silently to himself.

"Busted" I say, looking over at Lilly and she buries her face in her hands.

"I can't believe that just happened" Lilly said, half laughing half panicked.

"I guess the cats outta the bag now" I say

"Guess so"

"So there ain't nothing stoppin me from kissin you again" I say

"Guess not" Lilly says again and I grin pulling her towards me, and kissing her soft lips again. I could definitely see myself doin this for the rest of my life, if she'd let me that is


	15. Five Years On

A/n: Okay guys last chapter; I hope it ends the way you like. I probably won't be posting another story for awhile have no current ideas. By the way as the title suggests this takes place Five years after the last chapter.

Chapter 15: Five Years On

Lilly's POV

I roll over in the middle of the night and look at him, sound asleep and looking peaceful. The last few nights I haven't been getting much sleep and I have taken to getting up and either talking a walk around the block or sitting on the couch with the cats.

I sigh, conceding defeat that I won't be getting any sleep tonight either. I slip into Scotty's shirt that was lying on the floor by the cupboard. Even since Scotty and I moved in together I am constantly picking up after him, I've tried scolding him but every time I do he just makes this face or kisses me and all of a sudden I am not mad at him anymore.

Boss was really good to us, he talked to IAD and they allowed us to remain on the same squad as each other, which I gotta say was a relief because I wasn't looking forward to having to break in a newbie, not when I had Scotty so well trained.

The Girls greet me as I enter the kitchen and walk over to their bowls expectantly as if to say 'hey as long as you're up, can we get our breakfast early'. I shake my head and pour some food into their bowls and they begin to wolf down their food as if they hadn't been fed in ages.

I walk over to the sink and pour myself a glass of water and look out the window. The moonlight floods into the kitchen through the window, moonbeams bouncing off the sink, proving just enough light to see my way around the kitchen. The snow has just started falling and it reminds me of our last anniversary. Scotty had organised a horse and cart ride through the park, It was so romantic.

I think back to five years ago, when Scotty was dating Chris and we were barely speaking. Then it all changed when Boss sent us to LA. That road trip changed my life; Scotty makes me happier than I have ever been in my entire life.

I head into the living room, wondering what's on TV at this un-godly hour. After flicking through several channels of infomercials I finally settle on a movie.

"Hey what are you doin' up?" I hear Scotty say from the top of the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep" I reply

"Well" he begins as he moves behind me and lowers his head down to kiss my neck "If you come back to bed I can help you go to sleep" I giggle

"Why don't we just sit here and talk" I say patting the spot next to me. Sighing Scotty comes around the couch and pulls me against him. His hands wander down the small bump protruding from under my shirt.

"Baby keepin' you up again?" he asks, his hands soothing both me and our growing baby.

"She's got the hiccups" I say "Plus, most of the time she's kicking up a storm in there" Scotty chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"Won't be long Lil, just three more months and we'll be able to hold her" he says "I can't wait to see her, cause then I gonna have two of the most beautiful girls in world"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Valens" I say

"I am bein honest" he says defensively

I close my eyes and lean my head back against his chest, breathing in the faint sent of his cologne.

"I love you" I whisper

"I love you two" Scotty says "Both of you"

I turn my head and we kiss lightly "You gonna come back to bed?" He asks

"I'll be up in a minute" I say and I let him up, watching his retreating back. Our baby kicks fiercely and I run my hand over my stomach, trying to calm her. The diamond ring the Scotty had given me last year when he got down one knee and asked me to spend the rest of my life with him, glistened in the light of the rising sun comming through the window.

"Let's go and see Daddy" I say and almost immediately she stops her eternal assault. Dragging myself back up the stairs, I fall into bed and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Get some sleep baby" Scotty whispers

"You should take your own advice Scotty"

"Couldn't sleep without you" Scotty says sleepily

"I am here now and I am not going anywhere" I state and I feel his arms tighten around me and I finally felt safe, as if all the bad stuff that happened in my life didn't matter anymore because we were together.

The End

A/n: I know it was short sorry, please click the little button and review.


End file.
